Simplemente Yo
by Yuhiko Katsuya
Summary: Esta es una historia de amor, suspenso y demasiada acción, todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko, cualquier parecido con otro es mera coincidencia.


.. Hola... Hola... este es mi primer fic publicado... espero que les guste y me puedan dejar algunos Reviews... mas adelante... les dire... quienes son los personajes.. jejeje ... es sorpresa... Bueno... leeean .. onegai... w

Primer capítulo.

**SIMPLEMENTE YO**

Estaba recargado tras un pilar que parecía tener fuerza suficiente para poder soportar varios disparos, a lo lejos estaban mis compañeros, más que compañeros eran amigos personas muy queridas que jamás pensé que podía encontrar, de pronto sentí el primer disparo, sentía como el suelo temblaba y el pilar despedía moronas amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento.

Cargue rápidamente mi arma dispuesto a salir y disparar al o a los que nos estaban disparando habíamos permanecido mucho tiempo ocultos me parecía que era hora de que nosotros atacáramos en vez de que ellos nos atacaran a nosotros.  
Pero de pronto una voz me detuvo, la voz que siempre me encantaba escuchar.

…. Es mejor que esperes… debemos saber exactamente donde se encuentran y cuántos son…

Eso me hizo pensar que debíamos tener éxito en nuestra misión si es que queríamos que todo esto acabara de una vez y para siempre.

Ese era nuestro único sueño, la razón por la que todos nosotros estábamos aquí. O al menos eso era lo que yo pienso en estos momentos. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que todo lo siguiente que paso me tomo por sorpresa.

Ella apareció rápidamente frente a mí, empujándome a un lado evitando que un disparo me diera pero dándole directamente a ella.

Me quede perplejo viendo la escena, viéndola a ella ahí parada con sus dos manos tocando su estómago del que claramente iba saliendo sangre, me miro y sonrió diciendo unas palabras.

… Debes de tener más cuidado...

Al decir esto cayo de rodillas, todo esto era culpa mía, ¿lo era?, esperaba que alguien me dijera que no, esto no podía estar pasando no podía.

Mis mejillas estaban completamente mojadas, mi vista se volvió cristalina esto era…, pase mi mano por una de ellas y eran… lagrimas, me olvide de todo lo demás deje mis armas y fui a su lado, abrazándola para evitar que ella cayera por completo.

Me sonrió nuevamente y levanto lentamente su brazo, posando una de sus manos en mi mejilla limpiando suavemente mis lágrimas, ella era tan cálida, tan alegre y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella, siempre tenía esa sonrisa suya en su rostro, hasta en el peor momento.

… No te culpes, fue mi elección… Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es salir adelante y terminar con esto… Y sobrevivir para que cuides de…

De pronto su mano cayó al suelo y sus ojos se cerraron, esto me produjo un fuerte escalofrió, mi corazón se sintió vacío, y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, recargue rápidamente mi oreja en su pecho para estar completamente seguro que su corazón había dejado de latir, pero… ya no escuchaba nada, su corazón había dejado de funcionar.

********

Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza, abrí poco a poco mis ojos y mire a mi alrededor, me encontraba en mi habitación con media parte de mi cuerpo en mi cama y la otra en el suelo, me incorpore rápidamente sentándome al borde de mi cama… me quede mirando al vacío recordando que había tenido ese extraño sueño de nuevo.

Odio ese sueño, realmente no se si significa algo, me imagino que si por que las ultimas noches es lo único en lo que puedo soñar es demasiado problemático, pero en un sueño… un simple sueño.

Aun no se veía luz en el exterior, tome el reloj que se estaba en mi cabecera y lo mire.  
_  
…. Diablos son solo las 5 de la mañana, puff… y ya no podré volver a conciliar el sueño…_

Me volví a recostar, sabía que no podía volver a dormir, pero no me quedaba otra que permanecer acostado al menos una hora más.

Levantarme y apresurarme no era algo que me gustaba hacer.

Paso el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 6:00 a.m. me levante y me dirigí al baño realmente hoy tenia demasiada pereza más de la acostumbrada. Abrí las llaves del agua y espere a que saliera agua caliente, tomar un baño caliente en las mañanas era la mejor forma de despejarse, al menos a mí me funcionaba.

Al terminar me cambie y baje a la cocina, sin antes tocar la puerta a mi hermana.

…_Hermana, es hora de levantarse….  
_  
… "Si, en un momento bajo"…

Mi hermana era aún más perezosa que yo, la verdad era como si fuéramos al revés, ya que siempre yo tengo que estar preocupado por ella, cuando ella es mi hermana mayor y debe de estar preocupada por mí. Pero bueno, me gustaba ocuparme de ella. Ya que era la única familia que me quedaba.

Lamentablemente mis padres fueron a la guerra, la guerra de las 9 lunas, mis padres son unos excelentes médicos, eran muy reconocidos aquí en nuestro continente así que no se pudo hacer nada cuando los llamaron, se suponía que este planeta y los demás eran pacíficos, todos vivían en armonía y no había guerra ni discusiones por quien o que tenia el control, pero eso fue cuando nuestra decima luna aun existía.

Nuestro mundo esta compuesto por 6 planetas "Sora-Hoshi-Taiyo-Tsuki-Kumo-Ame" todos regidos por 9 lunas, o 9 nueve planetas sagrados "Inu-Neko-Tori-Nezumi-Okami-Hebi-Kitsune-Tanuki-Ryu", cada luna gobernada por un Dios, se dice que las nueve lunas siempre han visto por nuestro planetas ahora nos están obligando a que nosotros les ayudemos, pero esto nos esta costando mucho ya que las 9 lunas están en guerra, y nosotros no podemos ayudar a las 9 lunas sin que los dioses nos llamen traidores, realmente no se como empezó todo esto, solo sé que cuando la decima luna "Koni" la luna suprema y que regia las 9 Lunas desapareció… pero bueno eso es algo que no me importa.

A todos los jóvenes al cumplir cierta edad, ya sea hombres o mujeres vienen por nosotros, ¿cuál luna? La que se apresure en venir, siempre son diferentes, pelean por nosotros, y luego nosotros tendremos que pelear con las demás y tal vez contra nuestros seres queridos o algunos conocidos. Es algo estúpido, pero es lo que pasa en mi mundo, en nuestro mundo.

Al llegar ala cocina me dirigí al refrigerador, saque un par de huevos y algo de carne. Los cocine y serví en dos raciones, los puse en la mesa al igual que una jarra de jugo y dos vasos.

… _Hermana, el desayuno está servido…_

Esperar a mi hermanita al desayuno siempre terminaba por haciéndoseme tarde, así que decidí empezar sin ella.

Comí lentamente en espera de que mi hermana bajara y me acompañara, pero eso era pedir un milagro, así que termine solo, lave mi plato, vaso y utensilios y me prepare para salir.  
_  
… Me voy…_

Estaba ya en la puerta para salir cuando mi hermana bajo de las escaleras rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_..Perdóname...  
_  
Le devolví la sonrisa ampliamente

…_No te preocupes hermana, está bien, bueno me voy…_

Salí de casa camino al Instituto, otro día más, siempre pasaba por el mismo lugar todos los días, ida y vuelta, del Instituto a casa, y de casa al Instituto. Mi vida se había vuelto monótona, teníamos siempre toque de queda, no podíamos estar vagando muy noche, ya que las almas siempre vagaban por nuestro mundo en busca de nuevas presas que sirvieran.

**NA al referirme a las almas estamos hablando de guardias espirituales que sirven a cada una de las lunas. Cada alma se diferencia por un símbolo que se encuentra en su frente.**

Y nuestra tarde pasaba demasiado rápido, con esto de las labores y clubs del Instituto, a quien diablos le importan las labores del Instituto cuando vas a ser reclutado en tan poco tiempo después de que te gradúes, era absurdo.

No tarde mucho en llegar, entre al enorme edificio, y me dirigí a mi aula, al entrar ya estaba llena, a pesar de que salía a tiempo de casa para llegar, siempre era el último que llegaba, bueno a excepción de… Alguien llego por atrás abrazándome colgándose de mi casi ahorcándome, susurrándome al oído.  
_  
"Llegas tarde"_

Me moví rápidamente quitándomela de encima. Sentí que mi cuerpo enrojeció de repente volteando a ver a la chica que se encontraba tras de mí. Era Suou, la chica que me parecía era la más linda del Instituto, aun no éramos novios pero habíamos estado saliendo un par de veces.  
_  
…Sera mejor que nos sentemos antes de que llegue el profesor…_

Ella se fue directo a su lugar sin ni siquiera volver a mirarme. Siempre parecía arruinar el momento, creo que lo primero que debía de haber hecho era saludarla y darle los buenos días, decirle lo linda que se veía esta mañana y cuanto me alegraba verla.

Me dirigí a mi lugar y me senté en silencio mirando hacia la ventana, para mi suerte mi lugar estaba alado de ella, esto me permitía perderme contemplando el paisaje, lo bueno de la guerra y todo era que nuestro planeta estaba intacto, al menos aun no venía a armar alboroto aquí, solo esperaba que el día pasara lo más rápido posible.

Y así fue, cuando me di cuenta era la hora de ir a casa.  
Iba saliendo del Instituto, esta vez iba solo, no espere a Suou, realmente me gustaba estar con ella, siempre y cuando yo esté en condiciones de hacerlo, por alguna razón no me sentía con ánimos de estar con ella en estos momentos, no sabía explicar la razón.

En este instante no sabía que me pasaba, de pronto sentí que algo andaba mal.

Siempre pensé que mi vida era completamente normal, realmente era normal, tenía las calificaciones promedio dentro del Instituto, tenía alguien a quien querer y que me quería o al menos eso pensaba, sabía que todo lo que hacía me satisfacía en todo el sentido de la palabra, nunca o casi nunca me sentía miserable.

Me di cuenta que mi vida era monótona y aburrida, que siempre hacia lo que cualquier otra persona normal haría, estaba harto de eso, ya no quería ser una persona normal, quería ser único y tenía que hacer algo para que todo esto cambiara, como podría llegar a hacerlo, era algo que aún tenía que descubrir, sabía que esto me tomaría algo de tiempo, pero tiempo era lo que menos tenia, ya que no faltaba mucho para que vinieran por mi, debía hacer algo, pero debía hacerlo lo más pronto que podía.

Me perdí por un tiempo caminando sin rumbo pensando en que podía hacer para escapar de mi destino un destino que yo no quería, un destino que tal vez alguien más forje, y yo no quiero que nadie forje mi destino más que yo.

No me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, el sol ya estaba ocultándose, dejando ver lentamente cada luna, de pronto deje de ver gente en la calle.  
_  
…El toque de queda, será mejor que me dé prisa si no hermana se preocupara…._

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a casa, antes de toparme con algún alma, cuando algo capto mi atención, era como un meteorito que caía del cielo, he iba a estrellarse cerca del parque que estaba no muy lejos de mi casa. No tarde en reponerme de la sorpresa que me había producido esto cuando cayó otro no muy lejos de donde había caído el primero.

_…Pero que rayos esa pasando…_

Me quede pensando por un rato, tenía que ir a ver, tal vez esto haga que mi destino cambie

… _Que puedo perder, iré…  
_  
Salí corriendo hacia el parque, llegue ahí algo agitado, al mirar donde se había estrellado esa cosa, lo único que quedaba era una enorme nave, que estaba abierta pero nadie en su interior, era una esfera, de color negro en la que solo podía caber una persona, o alguna cosa, pero solo una de ella ya que era demasiado pequeña.

No me detuve mucho tiempo ahí, me puse rápidamente en marcha hacia donde había visto la otra nave estrellarse, ahora sabía que era una nave la que había chocado.

No tarde mucho tiempo en localizarla, como la otra, estaba abierta y no había nadie en su interior, pero si había algo que no había en la otra, me acerque a ella para mirar más de cerca y como había pensado, toque un poco de lo que estaba derramado en el suelo cerca de la nave.  
_  
…Es sangre…_

Había dejado un leve rastro de sangre, mientras la cosa que estaba en la nave escapaba o salía, realmente no sabía nada, dejaba rastros para poderla seguir, así que bueno pretendía seguirla. Me fije para donde conducía la sangre y me prepare a caminar cuando algo apareció frente de mí.

FIN


End file.
